Uma nova Cullen
by Moon.Night.Twilight
Summary: Agora,Alice e Jasper sarão uma familia.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Está tudo perfeito mais poderia melhorar,se fosse uma cidade maior,com mais lojas ou com mais bares,que seja,algo parecido com Londres,minha antiga cidade,mais com o novo emprego de soldado dos E.U.A ,tivemos de nos mudar para cá,uma cidade pequena em Seattle,o bom daqui era que nunca fazia sol ou calor,só algumas vezes no ano.

Nossa casa era perfeita,era pequena e simples,mais com a nossa cara,do nosso jeito,meus pais para variar um pouco nem ligaram quando eu disse que iria morar com Jesse.

Na minha primeira manhã de aula,Jesse me deixou na escola e depois foi para a base militar que ficava alguns km de nossa nova cheguei lá,era no meio do ano,a volta das férias,todos já se conheciam,passei na secretaria para pegar meus horários,isso era muito diferente das escolas que já tinha estudado tanto no Brasil quanto na Inglaterra.

-Posso ajudá-la?- perguntou uma mulher que ficava atrás de um balcão,com o cabelo preso na metade,com uns óculos grandes.

-Oi,eu sou Mandy Disley,é o meu primeiro dia, e eu queria me informar sobre meus horários- eu disse,ela tirou em envelope com uma pilha de folhas.

-Aqui está seus horários,passes que você deverá entregar aos professores e trazer assinados no final do dia-ela explicou eu agradeci,e sai,peguei o mapa que estava dentro do envelope sentei em uma mesa com uns bancos,e comecei a perceber que a escola não era tão grande quanto parecia,uma garota,sentou no banco de mesa onde eu estava sentada.

-Oi,meu nome é Kimberly.- ela se apresentou

-Oi, o meu é Mandy.-eu me apresentei,ela em olhou de cima para baixo,quando ela voltou a me olhar nos olhos,percebi que ela era uma das muitas que tinha achado que eu era de uma gangue,por causa do meu coturno e do meu crucifixo.-Ah,não se preocupe,eu não uso drogas e nem pretendo explodir a escola- eu a avisei-ela riu

-Desculpe-ela disse ainda rindo quando o sinal tocou.-Qual a sua primeira aula?-ela perguntou

-Física.-eu respondi

-Quem sabe não temos alguma aula juntas,te vejo no almoço.-ela se despidiu,percebi que não iria passar o almoço sozinha como pensei.

-Ta bom-eu disse,ela saiu,quando eu estava me levantando vi um grupo de pessoas de 8 pessoas,com certeza eles eram parentes,eles eram muito bonitos,um loiro que andava com uma mulher baixa com o cabelo todo desfiado olhou para mim,aquilo me deixou com medo,a mulher olhou para mim e colocou a mão no braço dele e murmurou algo.

Eu segui em frente,mais aquele olhar ficou na minha cabeça,eu nunca tinha ficado com medo de um olhar,quando cheguei na frente da sala onde a placa indicava a sala de física,quando eu entrei um professor com um blazer marrom,e com uns óculos grandes me olhou de ponta a ponta(aquilo já estava me irritando),pegou o passe de minha mão e me indicou um lugar no fundo da sala,ninguém estava sentado lá só eu,isso era tão bom,não tinha ninguém,só eu,a aula foi incrivelmente chata,mais passou rápido,todos ficavam cochichando e olhando para mim,mais que tinha que me acostumar,não tinha outra opção.

Quando o sinal bateu mais uma vez era o final de uma aula e o começo de outra,desta vez de ciências,eu entrei na sala,a professora era estranha usava um jeans velho,e uma camiseta azul com um casaco branco por cima,mais um professor me mandou sentar no fundo,mais dessa vez,tinha uma garota que estava com aquela família na entrada da escola,ela tinha a pela branca,cabelos cacheados na cor bronze e os olhos escuros,eu me sentei do seu lado abri meu caderno , comecei a rabiscar na ultima pagina.

-Oi,meu nome é Reneesmee.-ela se apresentou

-Oi,o meu é Mandy,nome legal-eu me apresentei

-Você não é daqui,certo?-ela perguntou com quem queria puxar assunto

-Não,eu vim do Brasil,e você?-perguntei parecia ser legal ter com quem conversar durante a aula de ciências

-Também eu sou de uma cidade aqui perto,Forks.-ela disse,Forks era a cidade que eu e Jesse fomos a ano passado para ver alguma casa para comprar.

-Forks, eu foi lá uma vez,me contaram umas histórias meio bizarras sobre vampiros e lobisomens,vê se pode?-eu disse.

-Sério?Quem te contou?-ela perguntou

-Umas pessoas de uma praia que eu visitei,você deve conhecer La Push-eu disse,o sinal bateu eu juntei todos os meus matérias e coloquei na minha bolsa,finalmente a hora do almoço.

-Te vejo mais tarde-ela disse antes de sair da sala

-Te vejo então-eu disse eu sai da sala aquela menina que falou comigo no começo do dia,Kimberly,logo se juntou a mim.

-Vamos tenho um monte de gente querendo te conhecer.-ela me disse aqui parecia que iria ser muito diferente da minha ultima escola,onde eu só tinha uma amiga,e o resto tinha medo de mim,nos sentamos em uma mesa onde já tinha umas 8 pessoas,todas bem diferentes de mim.

-Gente essa é a Mandy,minha nova amiga-Kim me apresentou,todos olharam para mim e eu acenei,Kim me falou o nome de todos alguns eu guardei,mais eu não pretendia conversar muito hoje durante o almoço,eu só iria falar se eles falarem comigo e foi exatamente o que aconteceu me perguntaram sobre meus pais,eu disse que eles quiseram que eu estudassem fora do pais,me perguntaram de Jesse,e também me perguntaram dos lugares onde eu morei,depois de uns minutos eu deixei de ser o assunto e começaram a falar de outra coisa,eu olhei para o lada e Reneesmee acenou para mim e eu acenei de volta.

-Você conhece a Cullen?-Ben,um dos meus novos colegas eu Kim tinha me apresentado perguntou

-Ela é da minha aula de Ciências-eu disse

-Os irmãos delas me da medo-eu sorri.

O restos das aulas tinha sido um tédio,quando eu sai,Reneesmee,estava esperando sua família sair já que o terceiro saia mais tarde que os outros

-Oi-eu disse

-Oi- ela disse

-Eles são a sua família?-eu perguntei

-Sim,Edward,Alice e Emmett são meus irmãos,Bella,Rosalie e Jasper são meus primos –ela disse sorrindo assim que falava o nome de cada um.

-Nossa que família grande-eu disse e nos rimos

-E você tem irmãos?-ela perguntou

-Não,na verdade meus pais me tiveram por acidente-eu disse

-Onde seus pais moram?-ela perguntou

-Eles moram em São Paulo,no Brasil - eu disse

-E por que eles te mandaram para cá?-ela perguntou

-Eles não me mandaram exatamente para cá eles me comecei a dar problemas para eles no Brasil,eles me mandaram para Moscou em um colégio religioso,só que era o pior lugar do mundo,então eu fugi para Londres,conheci o meu namorado,ele entrou para o exercito eu vim morar com ele-eu contei para ela toda a minha historia

-nossa-ela disse,a irmã deles a de cabelo curto veio em nossa direção

-oi,eu sou Alice-ela se apresentou

-oi eu sou Mandy-eu me apresentei

-vamos nessie-ela disse a reneesmee esse deveria ser o apelido dela

-te vejo amanhã,tchau-ela se despediu

-tchau-eu disse para as duas,eu abracei a minha perna e fiquei esperando por Jesse,depois de alguns minutos ele chegou.

Alice's O.P. V

-Eu vou chamar Ness-eu disse,quando nos estávamos estacionamento,sai em direção as mesas de piquenique que ficava a poucos metros de distancia,Ness conversava com a sua nova amiga Mandy,eu cheguei perto,Mandy olhou para mim com seus olhos castanhos.

-Oi,eu sou Alice-eu me apresentei

-Oi,eu sou Mandy-ela se apresentou

-Vamos Ness-eu chamei Ness

-Te vejo amanhã-Ness se despediu enquanto eu acenava para Mandy

-Tchau-ela respondeu,depois ela abraçou sua perna e ficou esperando eu queria ir lá e ampará-la,como uma mãe faria pelo seu filho.

Será que eu estava amando Mandy como minha filha?Não isso seria impossível.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Alice POV

Será que eu estava amando Mandy como minha filha?Não isso seria impossível.

Tudo estava quieto no Jippe,Jasper estava segurando minha mão ele tinha notado algo diferente com os meus sentimentos,mais não falou nada.

-Quem quer jogar guitar hero quando a gente chegar em casa?-Emm perguntou olhando para Jasper pelo retrovisor

-Eu to dentro mais tenho que fazer uma coisa antes.-Jasper disse olhando preocupado para mim.

-Eu estou bem.-Eu disse a Jasper,no resto do caminho foi quieto,eu fiquei pensando em Mandy,isso estava me deixando preocupada,a relação que eu queria ter com ela seria impossível,em dois minutos estávamos na garagem.

-Eu to dentro,Emmett-Edward disse quando chegamos

-Beleza,vão jogando que daqui a pouco eu já vou lá-Jasper disse me seguindo escada a cima.

-Ali,o que esta acontecendo com você?-ele me perguntou se sentando do meu lado na cama

-Hoje quando fui chamar Ness para ir embora ela estava com aquela nova menina, a Mandy,não sei o que aconteceu mais quando cheguei perto senti um clima diferente eu nunca tinha sentido aquilo por alguém,é uma amor diferente que eu sinto por você,que sinto pelo os outros, eu não sei se isso é possível,mais eu vou falar com Carlisle sobre isso e também vou falar com Ness,para ela me contar algo mais sobre Mandy,agora vai jogar antes que Emmett venha te buscar aqui em cima.-Ele me abraçou

-Eu te amo,e sempre vou te amar-Ele disse em meu ouvido

-Eu sei e eu também vou sempre te amar, agora vá.-Eu disse dando um beijo nele e nos descemos,ele pegou a guitarra e começou a tocar no ritimo que as bolinha apareciam na TV,sempre aquele jogo tão estúpido,que graça tem ficar apertando um botão da cor da bolinha?

-Bella,onde esta Ness?-peguntei

-Na cozinha-ela respondeu

Quando cheguei na cozinha Ness estava no celular,falando com o vira-lata,eu fiquei esperando na soleira da porta.

-Tá bom,te vejo em algumas semanas.-Ela disse fechando o telefone,quando eu vi o vira-lata com umas mala entrando aqui.

-Tia.-ela me chamou passando a mão na minha frente me tirando do transe.-Você quer falar comigo.

-Claro,porque eu estaria na cozinha se não fosse por isso?-eu disse sarcasticamente

-Que foi?-Ela perguntou

-Aquela sua amiga,Mandy,de onde ela veio?-eu perguntei eu tinha que saber da vida dela

-Ela é brasileira,mais morava em Londres.

-E os pais dela?

-Não sei,ela só me disse que eles não ligavam muito para ela.

-Só isso?

-humhum-foi tudo que ela respondeu e começou a comer um sorvete.

Eu sabia que iria faltar muito para Carlisle chegar,nada melhor para passar o tempo do que compras.

-Rose,vamos fazer compras?-eu perguntei

-Claro,deixa eu só trocar de roupa-ela disse

-Bella,vamos fazer compras?-eu perguntei fazendo cara de anjo

-Tá bom.-eu subi para pegar a minha bolsa

Fomos todas no carro de Rose,em direção a Seattle,a distancia era a mesma do que Forks,só que era do lado da ida falando sobre o que iríamos comprar em que lojas iríamos parar.

Acabamos comprando roupas que daria por umas duas semanas.

-Alice,notei que você estava muito quieta hoje quando voltamos da escola.-Rosie disse assim que pegamos a estrada

-Meu deus,Alice quieta!!!-Bella se espantou

-Só não tinha assunto para eu falar hoje-eu disse eu não queria contar nada a elas enquanto eu não tivesse certeza do que estava acontecendo comigo,em pouco tempo nós estávamos em casa,e para minha alegria Carlisle já havia chegado,só ele poderia me ajudar,eu subi até o seu gabinete,e bati na porta.

-Pode entrar.-ele disse,e eu entrei.-Oi,Alice.

-Oi-eu respondi sorrindo.-Aconteceu uma coisa na escola hoje.-ele olhou diretamente para meus olhos,quando viu que eles estavam pretos relaxou.-Não eu nunca faria conheceu uma menina hoje,Mandy,quando eu fui chamar ela hoje para irmos embora,ela estava conversando com Mandy,e eu senti um clima diferente entre nós,mais tenho certeza que ela não percebeu nada,aí eu fiquei pensando, os vampiros podem amar as pessoas como se elas fossem filhas deles?-eu perguntei

-Mais é claro,Esme por exemplo ama todos vocês como filhos dela.-ele explicou com orgulho de sua esposa.

-Você acha que eu posso?-eu perguntei com esperanças

-Por que não?-ele disse colocando a mão em meus ombros.-Seria bom se você fosse se aproximando aos poucos-ele disse me olhando nos olhos.

-Obrigada,pai.-eu disse o abraçando

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Reviews!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Mandy POV

-Bom dia.-Jesse me acordou com um beijo.-Vamos eu fiz o café.-ele disse me puxando para cozinha.

-Hum,que jeito bom de ser acordada.-Eu disse agarrando sua cintura

-Você ta de bom humor hoje-ele disse sorrindo.-Como foi os eu primeiro dia de aula,conheceu alguém?

-Conheci umas pessoas,cidade pequena é tão estranho,você mal entra na escola e já esta almoçando com o maior grupo,e também conheci uma menina,ela é legal,tem uma família grande,a irmã que eu conheci ela parecia legal,mais não cheguei a falar com o resto da família,ela tem um irmão que me da medo,dá para acreditar?-eu disse quando Jesse me servia ovos com bacon,esse era o tipo de café que eu não tomava no Brasil,mais eu já tinha passado muito tempo no exterior já tinha me acostumado.-E você como foi a sua noite na base?-Jesse tinha passado o noite na base,já que ele foi o escolhido para cuidar da base o noite inteira.

-Foi muito chato,eu preferia ter ficando aqui com você.-ele sorriu e tocou meu rosto com suas mãos.

-Eu também queria que você ficasse aqui comigo.-Eu respondi aproveitando o carinho.-Que horas você voltou?

-5:30,é bom você ir se arrumar para ir a escola.-Fiz uma cara de "não gostei da idéia" e fui me trocar.

Nós fomos em direção a estrada quando começou a tocar uma música brasileira no radio quase não acreditei,eu aumentei o som,fazia tanto tempo eu que eu não ouvia essa música,sem pensar duas vezes eu comecei a cantarolar a música

"Quero colo,vou fugir de casa

Posso dormir aqui com vocês?

Estou com medo,tive um pesadelo só vou voltar depois das três''

Jesse olhou para mim,e pegou minha mão.

-Estou impressionado com essa mudança de humor,você esta muito feliz.-ele disse olhando para mim.

-Pois é,não sei o que aconteceu,mais foi bom,nada pode me deixar triste hoje.-Eu disse passando a mão em seu rosto.

Ficamos em silêncio no carro,aproveitando o momento.

-Chegamos.-Ele rompeu a nossa bolha.

-Ah,tchau.-Eu disse o beijando brevemente,mais com muita paixão,ele sorriu e passou a mão em meu rosto.

Eu desci do carro,e fui em direção ao campus,logo notei Ness acenando para mim,em acenei de volta e ela veio ao meu encontro.

-Oi.-ela disse me dando um beijo na bochecha

-Oi,tudo bem?-eu respondi

-Humhum,tem planos para hoje a tarde?-Ela perguntou,em pensei em minha agenda,hoje eu não tinha nada.

-Não

-Você quer passar o resto da tarde em casa hoje?-ela perguntou

-Pode ser.-eu respondi sorrindo,logo notei que Alice estava vindo em nossa direção.

-Olá,Mandy.-ela respondeu me dando um beijo na minha bochecha,ela era gelada,mais isso não significava nada,já que a manhã estava muito fria .

-Oi,Alice,tudo bem?-eu respondi retribuindo o abraço

-Tudo,você vai em casa hoje?-ela respondeu

-Claro.-eu respondi

-Vejo você no almoço.-Alice disse e saiu

-Vejo você na aula de ciências.-Ness disse saindo.

Bom as aulas foram incrivelmente entediantes,os professores só falam as mesma coisa,todo daí a mesma ladainha,não importava o lugar do mundo,no Brasil,na Inglaterra,Na Rússia ou aqui era tudo a mesma coisa só mudava a língua.

Finalmente chegou a aula de ciências era chata igual as outras,mais eu tinha uma facilidade nessa matéria em especial,e podia me dar o luxo de ficar conversando o aula inteira com Ness.

-Vai almoçar comigo hoje?-ela perguntou

-Não sei,a sua família parece não gostar muito de mim.-eu disse rabiscando o meu caderno,alias, meu caderno vai acabar na primeira semana de aula.

-Deixa disso,eles gostam de você especialmente Alice,eles só são um pouco fechados.-Ela disse.-Essa aula nunca vai acabar?-ela disse olhando para cima.

-Eu acho que não,Ness,aquele seu irmão loiro,ele me dá medo.-Eu disse.

-Jasper.-ela riu.-Ele nem faria mal a uma mosca,imagina-O sinal finalmente tocou,nós guardamos nossas coisas,e ela foi me puxando pelo meu pulso,logo encontramos sua família.

-Oi.-eu disse a todos,WOW,eles eram realmente muito bonitos.

-Oi.-eles responderam,nos caminhamos até o refeitório em silêncio,pegamos a comida o nos sentamos em uma mesa distante,eles eram muito tinham comida mais só eu e Ness estava comendo

-Mandy,Ness me contou que você morou na Rússia,como é lá?-Alice me perguntou

-No começo foi meio difícil,por causa do clima,vir de um pais tropical e ir parar em um dos países mais frio do planeta,mais eu gostei,no Brasil tem muito sol e calor,pode ser meio estranho mais eu não gosto do sol e nem do calor.-eu expliquei.

-Nossa,acho que isso explica a cor de sua pele-O irmão de cabelo preto,Emmett,disse e eu ri.

-E seus pais?-A loira,Rosalie,perguntou

-Eu me consideram órfã,por ter os meus pais e não ter dá no mesmo.-Eu respondi,não gostava de falar muito nesse assunto.

-Você morou na Rússia e aqui?-O loiro perguntou,Jasper,não tinha jeito ele me dava medo,mais de repente senti uma sensação boa

-Não,eu já morei em São Paulo,Moscou e em Londres e aqui.-Eu respondi.

O sinal bateu,me despedi e voltei para minha sala.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Mandy P.O.V

O resto da aula foi,bem,o resto da aula,uma tortura,não via a hora daquilo acabar,resolvi,deitar minha cabeça em cima de meu caderno e tentar tirar um cochilo,o professor nunca iria chamar o meu nome.

-Mandy,já esta na hora de irmos,o sol esta aparecendo e você já consegui o que queria.-Alice me chamou,eu limpei minha boca de sangue na manga de minha camiseta.

Eu segui até ela o Jasper estava atrás dela com seus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Eu despertei com o soar do sinal,_nossa tanta coisa para sonhar,tinha que sonhar aquilo,acho que estou ficando doida!-_pensei comigo mesma,bom agora eu tinha que ir para casa de Ness.

Encontrei Ness na porta da minha sala.

-Oi.-ela disse me puxando para perto de sua família

-Oi.-Eu disse a todos acenaram para mim,vi Alice de mãos dadas com Jasper,logo me veio a cabeça o meu sonho,percebi que Edward me olhou pelo canto do olho,eu olhei automaticamente para o chão,fiquei assim até que chegamos ao estacionamento.

-Mandy,você vai com Alice e Jasper,tudo bem.-Ness me avisou indo em direção ao Volvo de seu irmão.

-humhum.-eu murmurei e entrei no Jeep junto de Alice e Jasper,já que Rosalie e Emmett foram no Volvo junto com Ness,Bella e Edward.

Aquele sonho não saia de minha cabeça,fiquei naquele sonho,aquilo ficava martelando na minha cabeça sei que era para sentir medo,mais já fiz coisas bem mais perigosas e outra vampiros não existem,certo?

Alice P.O.V

Depois que o sinal bateu,foi para minha aula(tortura) de história,minha única aula sem Jasper,mais a minha única aula com Edward.

Nós sentamos como sempre na última carteira, tentava ver o futuro de Mandy,mais não conseguia,qual era o problema?!!.

-Calma,ela acabou de dormir.-Ele disse.-Alias eu queria fazer o mesmo,como é bom ser humano.-ele disse tão baixo que os humanos nunca iria ouvir.

-Eu tenho uma certa inveja de você.-Eu disse com a voz melancólica.

-Nossa quem diria Alice Cullen com inveja de mim,eu também quase pirei quando não conseguia ouvir Bella.-Ele disse tentando me tranqüilizar,eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Depois de alguns minutos senti Edward se enrijecer do meu lado.

-Que foi?-perguntei

-Mandy teve um sonho.-Ele disse

-Ah,Edward Cullen,me poupe tudo esse pitti por causa de um sonho.-Eu rolei os olhos

-Não foi só um sonho,ela sonhou que ela,você e Jasper estava em um tipo de viagem de caça,e você mandou ela voltar porque o sol estava chagado,ela limpou a boca na camiseta e se juntou a você.-ele disse tudo como se falasse com uma criança de 5 anos.

-E depois?-eu perguntei curiosa,ele apenas jogou a cabeça para o lado e o sinal tocou.

Nós saímos da sala e encontramos os outros,fomos para o corredor principal,logo Ness e Mandy se juntou a nós.

Mandy caminhou atrás de nos junto de Ness,nos chegamos ao estacionamento.

-Mandy,você vai com Alice e Jasper,tudo bem.-Ness avisou,cada dia mais eu amava mais a minha sobrinha.

-Humhum.-foi tudo que ela disse

Mandy ficou muito pensativa,o caminho inteiro,até que eu me cansei do silêncio e liguei o radio,logo o locutor disse:

"_A família Lopes Ferreira,assinou mais um contrato milionário,no valor de 1,5 milhões de dólares."_

-Hum.-Mandy resmungou

-Que foi Mandy?-Eu disse tentando decifrar o seu problema

-Eu não entendo eles assinam contratos milionários,mais esquecem que eu existo.-Ela disse revoltada mais sem elevar a sua voz

-Eles são seus pais?-Eu perguntei,ela só balançou a cabeça

O resto do caminho nos ficamos em silêncio,eu fiquei tentando ver o futuro de Mandy,mais eu não conseguia ver e o futuro de ninguém que envolvia !!!,eu estava me sentido a pior vampira do mundo.

Finalmente chegamos em casa,nos chegamos aos segundos depois dos outros,Mandy já tinha grudado seus olhos no Austin Martin de Edward.

-Gostou?-Edward perguntou,Mandy assustou,eu dei uma risadinha mais ela com certeza não me ouviu.

-Sim,esse é o meu carro favorito,é seu?-Ela perguntou

-Sim.-Ele respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

Mandy P.O.V

Aquilo sim que era carro,Ness logo me puxou pelo punho para dentro da casa.

-Mãe essa é Mandy e Mandy essa é minha Mãe.-Ela nós apresentou

-Muito prazer Senhora Cullen.-eu disse

-Muito prazer Mandy,mais por favor me chame de Esme.-ela sorriu,isso não era possível,todos eles eram brancos e lindos.

Ness me puxou para o seu quarto e ficamos ali a tarde inteira,

-Nossa é incrível como o tempo passa.-Eu disse a Ness pegando o meu celular e digitando uma mensagem para Jesse

"_Você pode vir me buscar na casa da Ness,_

_Te amo_

_Mandy"_

Em pouco tempo recebi uma de volta

"_Já estou indo,estou com saudades,_

_Te amo_

_Jesse"_

-Jesse já esta vindo me buscar-Eu disse a Ness,ela fez um cara de quem não tinha gostado muito da idéia.

-Mandy,posso te perguntar uma coisa?-Ness perguntou

-Claro.

-Como você conheceu Jesse?-ela perguntou curiosa,no momento que eu iria falar alguém bateu na porta.

-Entra-Disse Ness,a figura pequena de Alice apareceu dentro do quarto,e se sentou,no chão do quarto.

-Posso me juntar a vocês?-ela perguntou

-Claro,Mandy se importa em contar a história a Alice também.-Ness me perguntou

-Não tem problema

-Sobre que é a história?-Alice perguntou curiosa

-Mandy e Jesse,o seu namorado.-Ness disse,como se aquilo fosse a história mais romântica do mundo

-Então,eu conheci Jesse,um pouco depois de fugir de Moscou e ir para Londres,ele era irmão da minha melhor amiga,eu fui morar na casa dela e eu e Jesse começamos a namorar e ele entrou para o exercito e tivemos que nos mudar para cá.-Quando acabei Esme entrou no quarto.

-Mandy,Jesse chegou.

-Tudo bem,acho que vou indo.-eu disse

-Nós vamos descer também.-Alice disse

Nós descemos e Jesse estava falando com Jasper pelo que eu ouvir era sobre o exercito,ele não cansava não?

-Oi.-Ele disse me dando um rápido beijo.

-Oi.-eu disse meio envergonhada.

-Vamos?-ele perguntou eu apenas assenti

-Tchau,Esme,Tchau Ness,Tchau Alice,Tchau Rosalie,Tchau Bella,Tchau Edward,Tchau Emmett,Tchau Jasper.-eu disse dando um abraço em cada.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

No caminho Jesse perguntou do meu dia o que eu tinha feito,eu disse que tinha amado a família de Ness.

Nós chegamos em casa,ele pegou minha mochila,e colocou uma venda em meus olhos,e me levou para dentro da casa,e começou a sussurrar uma parte das minhas músicas favoritas em meu ouvido,em um português ruim e com bastante sotaque,mais era a voz mais perfeita do mundo cantando com um pior português do mundo

"_É preciso amar as pessoas_

_Como se houvesse o amanhã_

_Porque se você parar pra pensar_

_A verdade não há"_

Nós entramos em casa,senti um cheiro de queimado e fósforo,eu não acreditava que ele tinha feito isso!

Ele tirou a venda de meus olhos,a sala estava toda coberta de pétalas de rosas cheia de velas,com uma panela de Fondue(**N/A:Acho que é assim que se escreve,se alguém souber de me deixa um Review ;**)**de chocolate,ele era mesmo incrível.

-Feliz aniversário!-ele disse em meu ouvido-gostou?

-Nossa verdade!Tinha me esquecido.-Ele me beijou.-Adorei tudo isso,mais o seu português da para melhorar.-Ele ficou me encarando e eu o beijei mais ele não retribuiu-Mais depois eu posso te ensinar a falar um português perfeito.-ele me puxou pela cintura e me beijou,fomos para sala mais sem nos separamos.

-Com fome?-ele me perguntou eu balancei a cabeça e o beijei de novo, ele pegou um morango passou no chocolate e colocou em minha boca e mordi metade e ele mordeu a outra metade,comemos mais um pouco,até que ele começou a me beijar e fomos parar no sofá,senti que o clima estava ficando realmente quente,ele parou de me beijar e olhou em meus olhos,com se pedisse permição,eu apenas assenti,ele sorriu maliciosamente,e nos fomos para o nossa quarto.

No dia seguinte,era um sábado de sol,não tinha aula,mais Jesse tinha que trabalhar aproveitei para arrumar a casa,e fazer um jantar,bom a sobremesa,Jesse adorava brigadeiro.

Tinha acabado de fazer o brigadeiro,senti o meu celular vibrar em meu bolso.

-Oi,Mandy-Disse Ness animada

-Oi-Eu disse

-Um amigo meu ta vindo para cá na segunda,não nessa mais na outra,eu tava pensando se você e Jesse gostaria de ir jantar com a gente.-Ela fez o convite

-Com certeza nós vamos!-eu disse animada

-Ta bom,te vejo segunda-ela se despediu

-Ok.

Passei o resto da tarde assistindo entrevista com o vampiro,não entendo essas mulheres que babam pelo Brad Pitt,ele é tão feio!

Já estava na metade do filme quando Jesse chegou.

-Oi.-Ele disse me beijando.-Vendo filme de vampiro de novo

-Oi,ta sim,senta ai que eu fiz uma coisa para você.-eu fui para cozinha e voltei com a tigela cheia de brigadeiro e duas colheres,fui para sala enchi uma colher com brigadeiro e coloquei em sua boca.

-Delicioso.-Ele disse me dando um beijo com gosto de chocolate

-Ness chamou a gente para ir jantar com ela e um amigo dela,na segunda da semana que vem e eu disse que a gente vai.-Eu disse comendo uma colher de brigadeiro.

_**Na quarta-feira**_

Eu estava na escola com Ness tínhamos acabado de comer um lanche de peito de peru,quando senti alguma coisa subindo pelo meu corpo.

-Ness,eu preciso ir ao banheiro.-Eu disse indo em direção ao banheiro,fui correndo para colocar tudo que tinha comido para fora

-Tudo bem com você?Você esta muito pálida-Ness disse super-preocupada

-Ta tudo bem,mãe que não tive,acho que foi o bacon que eu comi hoje de manhã.-Eu disse lavando a minha mão.

Passei o resto do dia na mesma moleza.

_**Na segunda,na hora do jantar**_

-Você esta linda!-ele disse me olhando de cima a baixo-Vamos?-ele disse ma dando braço.

-Sabe você esta um pouco diferente desde do seu aniversario.-ele disse tirando uma mecha do meu rosto.-Isso é bom-eu não disse nada,só sorri.

Nos fomos até o restaurante que Ness tinha nos falado,era um belo restaurante,simples mais ou mesmo tempo sofisticado,nos encontramos Ness e o seu amigo,sentados em uma mesa no fim do salão perto de um jardim de inverno.

-Mandy,Jesse esse é Jacob.-Ela disse sorridente enquanto Jacob apertava nossas mãos-Jacob esse são Mandy e Jesse.

-Muito prazer em conhecer vocês-Jacob disse,ele era um homem alto,moreno e muito bonito,mais não o meu tipo.

-O prazer é nosso-Eu e Jesse dissemos quase ao mesmo tempo

Já estávamos quase na metade do jantar e Jesse já estava conversando sem parar com Jacob.

-Mandy,você melhorou daqueles mal estar?-ela perguntou preocupada

-Não,mais agora não são só mal estar,também são pesadelos,e pontadas em meu estomago.-eu resolvi contar para alguém

-Mandy,eu não quero te colocar medo,mais acho que você esta grávida.-Ela disse

-Isso é completamente impossível.-eu disse meio assustada

-Claro que é possível,você ultimamente vive vomitando e se enjoa com tudo e outra você é humana.-Ela disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Impossível.-sussurrei mais uma vez

-Não é não,amanhã mesmo eu vou com você na farmácia comprar o tal do teste.-ela disse e eu concordei

-Que teste?-Jesse me perguntou curioso

-Eu e Mandy temos um teste amanhã na escola.-Ness disse com a maior naturalidade

-Então é melhor irmos,assim você pode estudar um pouco.-Ele disse passando o braço pelo meu ombro e beijou a minha cabeça.

-Tchau,Jacob.-Eu disse apertando a mão de Jacob.

-Tchau,Ness.-eu disse dando um abraço nela.

-Calma,vai dar tudo certo.-Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

No caminho de volta para casa,Jesse ficou falando sobre sua conversa com Jacob,eu não prestei muita atenção ,alias,eu estava muito preocupada,eu não podia ter um filho,não em casa por volta da 1:30 da manhã.

-Vou dormir.-disse dando um beijo de boa noite nele

-Eu vou daqui a pouco.-ele disse me beijando a testa.

Eu entrei no meu quarto tirei o meu vestido e fiquei olhando a minha barriga,ainda estava plana,como sempre foi,abracei a minha barriga mais forte que eu pude,lagrimas começaram a rolar em meu rosto,vesti o meu pijama e rolei para baixo dos lençóis,mais as lagrimas não pararam.

Jesse entrou no quarto e me viu naquele estado.

-Que foi?-ele perguntou em abraçando

-Você acha que se os meus pais tivesse me amado,eu teria sido uma pessoa melhor.-eu disse entre os soluços.

-Eu te adoro do jeito que você é,e se os seus pais te amasse você nunca teria ido para Rússia,fugido para Londres,me conhecido e vindo morar comigo aqui,mais por que isso agora?-ele perguntou confuso.

-Não sei,é que me veio na cabeça.-eu disse,mais na verdade, eu não queria que o meu filho tivesse os pais que eu tive,acabei adormecendo em seus braços.

No dia seguinte foi incrivelmente monótono,Ness não falou nada sobre o assunto,no final da tarde,Ness foi avisar Bella que ia para minha casa,eu fiquei sentada em um banco esperando,Alice iria levar a gente até a minha casa,enquanto eu esperava no banco deixei minha mente vagar sobre o assunto,senti minhas lagrimas rolarem pela minha bochecha,senti uma mão fria em meu ombro,Alice esta ali me olhando preocupada.

-O que aconteceu?-ela me perguntou

-Nada,só me lembrei de uma coisa.-Eu disse sorrindo limpando as lagrimas de meus olhos

Entramos em uma Mercedez preta e fomos em direção a minha casa,Alice nos deixou na porta.

-Pronta?-Ness disse olhando em direção a uma farmácia que ficava na esquina

-Humhum.-Murmurei nervosa

Fomos na farmácia compramos o bendito teste,e Ness foi falando de nomes para o bebê enquanto voltamos para a minha casa.

-Se um menino você pode dar o nome de Mike-ela sugeriu

-Não,Mike parece Mickey,ta louca,até parece que vou dar o nome de rato para o meu filho,e outra nem sei se eu to realmente grávida.-Eu disse abrindo a porta e jogando minha mochila no sofá,ela me segui até o meu quarto.

-Agora,você vai para o banheiro,para fazer o xixi no potinho ai você coloca esse negocio que vai ficar rosa ou azul.-ela disse me passando a caixa e me empurrando para o banheiro.

_Que nojo!_Pensei comigo mesma,então fiz o xixi no tal do potinho e coloquei o palito que tinha que ficar colorido e esperei um tempo

-Ness quando fica azul o que significa?-Perguntei,ela entrou no banheiro radiante.

-Parabéns!!!!Você é a mais nova mamãe!!!-Ela disse me abraçando.-Quando você vai contar para Jesse?

-Só um minutinho,já vi muito teste no Brasil dar errado-Eu disse tentando não acreditar naquilo.

-Mandy,você esqueceu que você não esta mais no Brasil,aqui os teste são 99,9% seguros.-ela disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-E se eu fui a premiada com o teste defeituoso?

-Se você foi premiada com alguma coisa,foi com o bebê-ela disse-E quando vai contar para Jesse?

-Não sei quando eu assimilar as coisas,mais pretendo ainda essa semana.-eu disse certa daquilo.-Só te peço uma coisa não conta pra ninguém.

-Pode deixar.-Ela disse

-Obrigada.-Eu disse dando um abraço nela.-E eu também quero que você seja a madrinha dele ou dela.

-Bom agora eu acho que vou indo-ela me disse-Até mais

-Até.-Ela saiu pela porta.

_**Na Segunda de manhã**_

Jesse tomou café da manhã comigo ele parecia tenso.

-Mandy,tenho duas coisas pra te contar.

-Também tenho uma coisa para te contar,mais fala você primeiro.

-Bom a primeira eu finalmente vou ser um soldado.-Agora ele parecia trsite-e a outra é que eu vou para guerra no Iraque daqui duas semanas.

-O que?-o meu filho não iria ficar sem pai

-Eu vou ter que ir para guerra,então eu acho justa tanto para você quanto para mim,a gente terminar,eu amo muito você mais acho que é o melhor para o nós dois.-Ele disse colocado a sua mão em meu ombro.-Eu vou te levar para escola e depois eu volto pra cá para pegar as minhas coisas.

Eu fiquei em silêncio,agora eu não estava mais entendendo nada

-O que você queria falar?-ele perguntou

-Nada não,vamos?-eu disse pegando a minha mochila no sofá.

Nós fomos para a escola em silêncio,eu ainda não sabia o que eu iria fazer,ele estacionou no estacionamento em frente a escola.

-Tchau.-Ele disse me dando um beijo no canto da boca,eu não aguentei segurei o rosto entre minhas mãos e o beijei profundamente minha língua traçava os seus lábios,ele cedeu o me beijou da mesma forma,o ultimo beijo,o nosso ultimo momento.

-Tchau.-eu disse e sai do carro,entrei na escola esperei um pouco,ninguém chegou,eu comecei a andar e encontrei um lugar,parecia um bosque.

**Quero saber o que acharam me deixa um Reviews!!;****


	6. Chapter 6

**Vocês querem que eu continue???!!! Reviews plz!!!!**

**________________________________________**

Capitulo 6

Mandy P.O.V

Me sentia acolhida naquele lugar,bom agora a minha vida estava acabada agora eu não tinha ninguém mesmo,o que eu tinha que fazer aqui?

Me deitei em um tronco de árvore caído no chão,fiquei ali deitada por um tempo,com as lagrimas rolando pelo meu rosto.

"_Que droga,o que eu vou fazer agora,ele era tudo que eu tinha,sem ele,sem vida,afinal não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui mesmo"_,comecei a procurar pelo meu casaco um canivete que sempre eu tinha comigo,alias nunca se sabe quando alguma coisa possa te atacar,sabia que tava lá em algum lugar,finalmente achei,fiz um linha reta,média e profunda,e fechei meus olhos,pois sabia que uma hora a morte viria me buscar.

**Alice P.O.V**

Mais um dia na escola,algo me chamava de uma forma indireta,eu não consegui ver nada.

"_Edward,eu vou sair e não sei quando vou voltar e ai de você se contar alguma coisa para alguém,eu te mato!"_-eu "pensei" para Edward,para a minha sorte a aula do 3o ano já tinha começado,assim não teria que dar explicações para Jasper.

Segui,o meu chamado estranho,dessa vez eu não segui por curiosidade,me parecia sério.

Cheguei a um pequeno bosque,logo comecei a sentir o cheiro se sangue me chamou atenção,segui o cheiro,acho que nem nos meus piores pesadelos,ou melhor,pensamentos,teria pensado no que eu estava vendo.

Mandy estava deitada em cima de um tronco,com seus braços ensangüentados,seus batimento fracos,ela realmente estava morrendo,peguei o meu celular e liguei para Carlisle.

**-Alice?-Ele disse confuso no primeiro toque**

-Sim,olha,a Mandy,amiga da Ness,esta aqui na minha frente quase morrendo,e eu...-Comecei a chorar sem lagrimas e não consegui terminar a frase.

-Calma,Alice,eu já estou indo-ele disse e desligou o celular.

Em 4 minutos ele estava do meu lado,examinado Mandy.

-O que você pretende fazer?-ele disse assim que acabou de costurar o seu pulso.

-Eu queria transformá-la.-eu disse olhando para baixo.

-Se é isso que você quer e nós teríamos que nos mudar em alguns anos mesmo-ele disse.

-Obrigada.-Eu disse abraçando ele.

-Vamos logo então,ela não tem muito tempo.-ele disse retribuindo o meu abraço,colocamos ela no banco traseiro do carro de Carlisle e fomos para casa.

Chegamos em casa em 3 minutos,Esme estava limpando a cozinha.

-Eu vou arrumar o quarto de hospedes-ela disse subindo e nós esperamos na cozinha,em poucos segundos ,ela estava de volta,eu subi com Mandy nos meus braços.

-Vá caçar,querida-ouvi Carlisle sussurrar,ele chegou um pouco depois que eu tinha colocado ela na cama.-Você acha que consegue?-ele perguntou

-Não-eu disse olhando para baixo.

-Tudo bem-ele se inclino em direção ao pescoço dela,seu corpo estremeceu quando os dentes de Carlisle perfurou a sua pele.

Carlisle voltou para o hospital,e me falou para ligar se algo acontecesse ,Jasper voltou mais cedo para casa para ficar comigo e com Mandy.

-Como ela esta?-ele me perguntou me beijando de leve.

-Queimando,você sabe como é-eu disse dando a ele outro beijo.

_**Três dias depois**_

Mandy P.O.V

Eu abri meus olhos,depois de não sei quantos dias queimando,eu só podia estar no inferno,bem que falaram para mim que quem se suicida vai para o inferno.

-Mandy?-Alice disse aliviada,mais preocupada,eu acho que não estava exatamente no inferno,depois chegou o pai de Ness,e ela veio atrás dele,o que eu estava fazendo na casa dela?

-O que aconteceu?-eu perguntei,me sentando na cama.

-Bom parece que alguém cortou o seu pulso,e eu vi largada no chão sangrando muito,e eu te trouxe para cá,para Carlisle,cuidar de você.-Alice me explicou.

-Ah,bom a parte do pulso fui eu mesma-disse olhando para baixo-E por que a minha garganta queima?-eu perguntei confusa.

-Isso faz parte do que você é agora.-Carlisle disse.

-O que eu sou?-eu perguntei curiosa

-Hum... Vampira-Carlisle disse apreensivo.

-WOW!!! Que demais!!!Eu não acredito!!!-Eu falei muito feliz,todos me olharam confusos.

-Mandy-Ness disse colocando a mão no meu ombro.-Tem umas coisinhas para te contar,nós só bebemos sangue de animais,e outra coisa...hum...Alice não é a minha irmã e sim minha tia,assim como Rosalie,Jasper é o meu tio,assim como Emmett,Edward e Bella são os meus pais.-ela explicou e demorei um pouco para entender.

-Hum,acho que uma hora eu vou entender.-Dei um sorriso.-Mais agora como eu faço para a minha garganta parar de queimar?-eu perguntei e todos riram

-Bom,você vai ter que começar a caçar.-Jasper disse pela primeira vez.

-Hum...E como eu faço isso?-perguntei confusa.

-Vamos que eu te mostro.-todos olharam para ele confuso.-Que foi,vocês acham que não consigo?-ele perguntou.

-Claro-Carlisle disse.

-Vamos?-ele me chamou oferecendo a mim sua mão e eu aceitei faria tudo para acabar com aquela queimação.

-Alice o que aconteceu?-Ouvi Rosalie perguntar baixo.

-Realmente não sei-ela respondeu rindo.


	7. Chapter 7

Querem que eu continue???!!! Deixe reviews!!!!

;**

**___________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 7**

**Mandy P.O.V**

**Começamos a correr,isso era ótimo era uma sensação,parecia que agora eu tinha a liberdade de tudo para fazer o que quisesse,o vento batendo contra meus cabelos .Jasper corria um pouco na minha frente.**

**-Bom,agora é fácil,você só tem que fechar os seus olhos de deixar os seus sentidos te guiarem.-Ele fechou os olhos e começou a correr em pouco tempo ele já estava grudado em um cervo.-Sua vez-ele disse.**

**-Ok-fechei meus olhos e deixei o cheiro de uma pequena manada me atingir,senti meus pés se mexerem "contra minha vontade",quando dei conta de mim mesma,já estava em cima de um cervo um pouco maior de que Jasper havia pegado.**

**-Ótima escolha.-ele disse e sorri,ele ficou sério por um momento e me puxou para o canto mais distantes da floresta.-Prenda a respiração.-eu fiz que ele mandou e vi um grupo com três do jovens com uns 19 anos.**

**-Por que eles fedem tanto?-eu perguntei enrugando o meu nariz.**

**-Hum?-Jasper me olhou com uma cara confusa.-Mandy,eles não tem o melhor cheiro do mundo mais,eles também não fedem,dá para matar a sede.**

**-ECA!!!Que nojo!!!Eles cheiram a carne podre e com mofo!-eu disse**

**-Eu tenho duas teorias para isso:1-você é maluca ou 2-você veio com defeito.-ele disse sorrindo.**

**-Eu acho que a primeira opção.-eu disse também rindo.-podemos ir agora?-perguntei.**

**-Claro,eu acho que Carlisle quer falar com todos-ele disse me guiando de volta para a casa.**

**Corremos de volta,volta parecia que tinha sido mais rápida do que a volta.**

**-Mandy! É melhor você ir tomar um banho,porque daqui a pouco isso vai começar a cheirar muito ruim,eu trouxe suas roupas de sua casa estão do seu quarto.-Alice disse me guiando para o meu novo quarto,era enorme,nunca tinha tido um quarto desse tamanho,peguei a minhas coisas e fui tomar um banho,nunca pensei que um vampiro tomasse banho.**

**Depois do banho e fui para a meu quarto,Ness estava sentada na minha cama,me esperando.**

**- E ai?Como foi a sua caça?-ela perguntou.**

**-Boa-eu respondi me sentando na sua cama do seu lado**

**-Foi estranho o tio Jasper levar você pensei que seria tia Alice.-ela falou confusa**

**-Sabe,Jasper me dava medo no começo mais agora eu to gostando dele e da Alice eles estão me ensinando muita coisas que a vida iria me ensinar da pior forma possível.-eu disse balançando a minha cabeça.**

**_______________________________**

**Jasper P.O.V**

**-E ai?Como foi a sua caça?-Ouvi Ness perguntar para Mandy**

**-Boa-ela respondeu satisfeita,e logo me lembrei da cena dos humanos,Edward riu e murmurou em "não acredito" e fiz uma cara do tipo "pois acredite".**

**-Foi estranho o tio Jasper te levar,pensei que seria a tia Alice.-Ness continuou a conversa,eles pensaram que eu não era capaz.**

**-Sabe,Jasper ma dava medo no começo,mais agora eu to gostando dele e da Alice eles estão me ensinando muitas coisas que a vida iria me ensinar da pior forma possível.-Nesse momento senti uma enorme ternura crescendo em meu peito e Alice entrou na sala e sorriu eu assenti e dei um beijo nela,senti um sorriso crescer em meus lábios.**

**_____________________________________**

**Mandy P.O.V**

**-Vamos Mandy,Carlisle quer falar com a gente lá em baixa na nossa sala da jantar barra sala de reunião.-Ness disse me puxando para baixo pela mão.**

**Entramos na sala e todos estavam lá sentados Ness me puxou para uma cadeira que ficava entre ela e Alice.**

**-Eu reuni todos aqui porque quero comunicar uma coisa.-Carlisle disse e todos olharam ele e o olhei mais curiosa.**


	8. Chapter 8

-Fala logo,Carlisle!-Emmmett apressou.

-Bom,nos teríamos que nos mudar daqui alguns anos,mais com a chagada de Mandy vamos ter que adiantar a mudança.-Ele explicou,me senti culpada pois eles não parecia querer mudar,mais logo senti uma onde de bem estar,quem estava fazendo isso?

-Jasper.-Edward o alertou.

-Para onde nós vamos?-Rosalie perguntou

-Michigan,uma cidade pequena perto de Detroit,nós vamos semana que vem,achamos uma casa,parecida com essa só que maior,e o lugar é parecido com esse tem um bosque,com muitos animais.-Carlisle explicou

-Ah!-todos reclamaram

-Alice só por curiosidade você vê alguma coisa?-Carlisle perguntou,mais do que eles estavam falando,primeiro de nervosa fico calma,segundo,Edward chama a atenção de Jasper depois disse,e agora "Alice você vê alguma coisa?".

-Calma,Mandy,pergunte para Alice sobre isso depois.-Edward disse para mim,caramba,o que estava acontecendo?Eles queriam me matar de curiosidade.

-Então a única coisa que vejo é a gente fazendo as malas daqui 20 minutos,eu também vejo eu e Mandy irmos pegar caixas.-Alice me olhou,mostrando as chaves do carro.

-É melhor você ir,e não esquece de perguntar aquilo.-Edward sussurrou para mim,fazia dois dias que eu estava daquele jeito,vampiro,e eu já estava assustada com os outros da mesma espécie do que eu.

Descemos até a garagem e ela me entregou a chave do carro.

-Alice?-Eu perguntei

-Você tem idade para dirigir,agora vai.-Ela disse feliz

-Serio?-ela deixaria eu dirigir o carro dela?

-Claro.-ela disse entrando no carro,eu entrei e logo estava correndo na não gosto muito de Porches,mais aquilo estava sendo incrível.

-Mandy queria me perguntar alguma coisa,nem adianta negar porque eu vi tudo.-Ela disse feliz.

-Olha,eu não estou entendendo nada,primeiro me sinto muito bem do nada,e depois Edward adverte Jasper ,Carlisle pergunta se você viu alguma coisa,e agora você me diz que viu que ia perguntar alguma assim?-eu perguntei confusa.

-A,era isso,é o seguinte,Jasper consegue sentir o que você sente e mudar os seus sentimentos,Edward lê mentes,eu vejo o futuro,Bella,consegue proteger que ela quiser com uma barreira,e Ness consegue transmitir a imagem que ela quiser pelo toque.-Logo me lembrei do dia que vimos o coelho morto,e logo vi um coelho feliz correndo por ai.-E Edward acha que você também tem um poder de transmitir os seus pensamentos pela mente de uma terceira pessoa.-ela explicou,o resto do caminho Alice foi me explicando mais sobre eles,nós.

Chagamos ao um galpão Alice falou com um homem,e trouxe um monte de caixa,não sei como aquilo coube no carro.

Voltamos para casa e arrumamos tudo em tempo recorde,ai meu Deus,como a gente era rápido,logo estava tudo nos caminhos.

Estava eu,Edward,Emmett,Esme,Carlisle na cozinha,e eu resolvi estreitar o meu poder.

"_Vou sentir saudades"_

-Eu também-Edward,Carlisle e Esme responderam em sincronia,e Emmett ficou olhando para nós confuso.


	9. Chapter 9

A viagem até Michigan foi rápida,mais chata,ninguém falava nada,só Alice ficava falando de como seria a escola,a casa,a nossa fachada.

-Então fica assim:Edward,eu,Emmett,Ness e Mandy ficamos irmã e Jasper,como sempre irmãos gêmeos,e Bella,uma prima distante,tudo bem?-ela perguntou,e todos assentiram,ela estava tão animada.

-Alice,por que você esta tão empolgada?-perguntei

-Ora!É um novo começo,vejo coisas boas acontecendo,especialmente com você.-Ela parou um tempo e ficou encarando a paisagem atrás de mim.

-Alice?-eu disse estralando os dedos na frente de seus olhos.

-Mais não só de coisas felizes que a vida é feita.-ela disse sorrindo,eu vi Edward,apertar o volante,e Alice me abraçou.

"_Edward?"_-pensei,querendo ou não ele iria me contar.

"_sim"_

"_O que Alice viu?Me conta tudo AGORA!"_

"_Calma,Mandy,não precisa ficar nervosa"_

"_então?O que ela viu?"_

"_Nada de mais"_

"_se não nada de mais me conta!"_

"_Não,calma mais cedo ou mais tarde vai você vai ver"_

"_isso não é meio obvio?"_

"_prometo,que vai ser breve"_

-Hei,do que vocês estão conversando.-disse Jasper,olhei para ele confusa.-Você começou a ficar nervosa.

"_Dessa,vez você venceu,mais só dessa vez"_

"_adoro jogar"_

"_chato"-_pensei dando um basta na "nossa briguinha".

-Estamos chegando.-Disse Alice voltando com a sua felicidade estrema.

-Finalmente.-eu disse.

-Não vai me dizer que estava precisando esticar as pernas.-Emmett disse empurrando o meu ombro.

-Não,mais se eu ficasse nesse carro mais uma hora eu iria pirar.-eu disse devolvendo o empurrão.

-Mais.-Ele disse

-Aposto 50 dólares que eu não sou tão estressada.-eu disse esticando a minha mão.

-Duvido que você fique uma semana sem se estressar com nenhum de nós,com os humanos tudo bem,mais com algum vampiro.-ele disse apertando a minha mão.

-Hei,eu sou meia humana.-Disse Ness batendo no braço do Emmett.

-Chegamos!!!-Alice gritou dentro do carro.

A casa era bem grande,ela tinha a fachada de madeira,três andares,um no sob-solo,6 suítes,4 banheiros,era linda,Alice deu as localizações dos quartos de cada um,fui correndo para o meu quarto ela lindo,tinha uma pequena salinha,onde estava um aparelho de som,e meus CDs,tinha uma parede preta com um adesivo de um All-Star,fui para O quarto tinha uma cama,uma televisão e um notebook em cima da mesa e o closet.

-Gostou?-Alice perguntou entrando no quarto.

-Sim,eu só não entendi uma coisa,por que eu tenho uma cama?-eu perguntei confusa.

-No futuro você vai entender,eu vi-ela disse dando uma piscadela.

-Parece que não somos os únicos que amamos fazer isso,Emm.-Rosalie disse,e Emmett deu uma gargalhada grande,e eu finalmente entendi,se não fosse Jesse,eu não queria ninguém.

-Mandy,posso falar com você?-Jasper disse entrando no quarto,todos saíram.-Por que você sente toda essa tristeza quando falamos desse tipo de assunto?

-Porque em toda a minha vida eu tive um namorado,e ele me deixou, para ir para a guerra,e eu sinto muito a falta dele.-eu disse sentindo um nó na garganta.

-Não precisa chorar.-Jasper disse me abraçando.-Eu também já estive na guerra e não é nada bom,mais ele vai voltar,e quando voltar,você vai ficar com ele.-ele disse ainda me abraçando parecia um pai,me abraçando.

-Esme esta chamando.-Alice disse entrando no quarto,Jasper olhou para ela,ela veio nos abraçar também,parecia uma família inteira se abraçando,com certeza isso era coisa da minha cabeça.-Estou tão feliz,agora vamos antes que Esme venha buscar a gente pelos cabelos.

Nós descemos e fomos ajudar Esme a guardar as coisas na caixa.

-Carlisle...Os Denali estão vindo.-Alice disse,incrivelmente mais feliz.

**Gostaram?Preciso que vocês opinem.**

**Eu vou explicar o poder da Mandy,imaginem que em um sala esta Carlisle,Mandy e Emmett,e Mandy quer falar com Carlisle sem que Emmett perceba,então ela pensa o que ela quer falar,entra na mente do Emmett e "transmiti" a mensagem para Carlisle,na cabeça de Carlisle ele ouve a voz de Mandy falando o que ela quer dizer para ele,e Emmett não senti ou percebe nada.**

**E com Edward ela tem total acesso a mente dele,como se ela lesse a mente dele,entenderam?Se não me deixa um Review!**

**;*****


	10. Chapter 10

Depois de três dias,os Denali chegaram,eles eram como os outros vampiros,pálidos,olhos dourados obviamente vegetarianos,bocas vermelhas,e bonitos,eles cumprimentaram,eu fiquei entre Edward e Alice.

Uma deles,eu acho que era Tânya,abraçou Edward.

"_Quando você menos esperar,você ira ter revanche,Edward"_-Tânya pensou,aquilo não ia dar certo.

-Carlisle,parece que a família aumentou,prazer Tânya.-ela disse abraçando,logo não senti uma energia boa."_Edward,cuidado com ela,ela vai fazer algo de ruim."_-eu pensei para ele

-Prazer,Mandy.-eu disse tentando parecer simpática,já que não tinha gostado dela.

"_Calma,Mandy,Tânya não seria capaz de fazer nada"_

"_quem avisa amigo é"-_eu pensei de volta.

Depois das apresentações eu fui para o meu quarto,ver se tinha alguma coisa para ver na TV,quando senti o cheiro de Ness.

-Entra.-eu disse,ela entrou e se jogou na meu sofá.

-Vi que você não gostou muito da Tânya.-Ela disse folheando uma revista.

-Pois é,não fui muito com a cara.-eu disse.

-Mas .... -Ness iria dizer mais Alice entrou correndo no quarto,em quanto eu rodava os canais e não sei por que mais deixei na CNN,começou a passar os nomes dos soldados mortos na guerra,Alice já estava do meu lado,e agora tudo fazia sentido,o nome de Jesse estava no meio.

-Não,não-eu sussurrei,e por impulso abracei a minha barriga,e Alice e mais dois pares de braços estavam lá.

-Eu sinto muito,tudo vai ficar bem.-Alice sussurrava em meu ouvido,Ness saiu do meu quarto.

-Mandy,tenha algo que você tenha a nos dizer?-Jasper perguntou,por essa eu não esperava,Alice olhou feio para ele.-Que foi?Eu senti que ela estava com medo.-Ele disse,era isso que eu sentia exatamente naquele momento,Medo.

-Eu estava grávida do Jesse.-eu disse-Será que eu posso ver ele uma ultima vez?-eu perguntei

-Tem certeza?-Alice perguntou

-Sim.-Eu disse

-Ok,então eu vou comprar passagens para Washington D.C-Jasper disse saindo do quarto.

-Mandy,você pensou no seu filho aquele dia na floresta?-ela perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça.

-Desculpe,Alice eu sei que você quer me ajudar,mais eu não quero ouvir sermão agora.-Eu disse olhando para ela e ela assentiu.-Obrigada.-ela me abraçou mais uma vez me murmurou alguns "sinto muito"

-Pronto,nós vamos partir amanhã cedo.-Jasper disse.

**Triste,né?**

**Deixe Reviews!!!**

**;*****


	11. Chapter 11

-Pronto,nós vamos partir amanhã cedo.-Jasper disse.

Estava quase amanhecendo quando resolvi ir tomar um banho,tínhamos sorte de chover o dia inteiro,assim podíamos ir sem problemas ao enterro.

-Mandy,sua roupa esta em cima da sua cama.-Alice gritou do quarto,um vestido preto com uma sandália também pretas(**N/A:look da Katy Perry,no clipe deThinking Of You)**,me vesti e desci as escadas,e Esme estava lendo um livro na sala.

-Ola,querida.-ela disse

-Ola.-eu disse sentando em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

-Sinto muito,pelo aconteceu.-ela disse me abraçando,e retribui.

-Eu sabia de alguma forma que nunca mais iríamos ficar juntos.-eu disse retribuindo o abraço,e soluçando.

-Alice me contou que estava grávida.-ela disse passando a mão nos meus cabelos soltos.

-É,ele nem soube que ele seria pai.-eu disse

-Sabe,eu já estive grávida um dia.-ela disse me olhando nos olhos como uma mãe,mais eu não a via como uma mãe,mais sim como uma pessoa que sempre poderia confiar.-Mais eu não o amava,fiquei grávida,mais perdi e pulei de um penhasco e Carlisle me encontrou,e tudo aconteceu.-ela disse voltando a se sentar na cadeira

-Vamos,Mandy.-Alice disse descendo a escada de mãos dadas com Jasper,aquilo me deu um aperto na garganta,e depois senti uma onda de bem-estar."_Para Jasper,eu quero e tenho o direito de sofrer,por favor deixa eu sofrer."_-eu transmitir para Jasper através de Esme

-Desculpa.-ele murmurou.

"_Obrigada"-_eu transmiti de novo.

Entramos na Mercedez de Carlisle e fomos para o aeroporto,no avião Alice sentou do meu lado.

-Mandy,sei que não é uma boa hora,mais eu preciso continuar o assunto de antes.-ela disse olhando cuidadosamente para mim.

-Tudo bem.-eu murmurei

-Mandy,como pode era uma vida dentro de você,antes disso você e Jesse foram muito irresponsáveis,eu sei que hoje em dia existe métodos para prevenir isso,e depois que Jesse te disse você tinha que te contando a ele sobre o bebe.-Ela gritou para ouvidos vampiros,naquele momento eu queria que nenhum vampiro estivesse no avião,e murmurou para ouvidos humanos.

-Alice,se eu não tivesse feito aquilo,eu não teria condições de criar a criança,sei que foi uma burrada,eu não tinha planejado aquela noite,e eu também não contei a ele porque eu não queria que ele desistisse do que ele queria.-eu disse calmamente,passamos um tempo quietas até que Alice quebrou o silencio.

-Me desculpe se eu te irritei,mais eu quero cuidar de você.-ela disse me abraçando e a abracei de volta,aquele sentimento de ternura me tomou não sei quanto a ela.

-Tudo bem,acho que eu precisava que alguém me falasse tudo isso.-eu disse.

Depois de alguns tempo chagamos ao enterro,encontrei a sua família que tinha vindo da Inglaterra para o enterro,a primeiro e única que eu vi foi Jullie,a irmã de Jesse,eu a abracei,e ela começou a chorar e também fiz um barulho de choro,mais como eu estava com óculos ela no percebeu a falta de minhas lagrimas,fiquei a aquele padre falando sobre as coisas da vida,eu nunca ia a igreja,quem diria depois do meu novo nascimento eu pedi para vir em uma,o caixão estava fechado por causa dos estragos,eu queria ver o seu rosto pelo uma ultima vez.

-Alice podemos ir? não quero ver eles colocando ele para baixo da terra.-eu pedi.

-Claro.-ela olhou para Jasper,ele pegou o telefone o ligou para o aeroporto.

-Temos passagem para daqui 1 hora,vamos?-ele disse assim que desligou o celular.

Pegamos o avião,fomos em silencio até Troy,eu me tranquei no meu quarto e fiquei ali,e não pretendia sair tão cedo.

**Mais um triste,pois é,a vida dela vai melhorar ou piorar???!!!**

**Reviews!!!**

**;*****


	12. Chapter 12

**AVISO:**

Depois de tanto tempo, eu vou voltar a postar capítulos das fic: Uma nova Cullen e I can fall in Love, talvez amanhã tenha um nova capitulo !

Nyah: ./night_shadows


	13. Chapter 13

Quando resolvi sair do meu quarto, eu dei de cara com Tanya, eu não tinha gostado dela, desde daquele primeiro dia que ela chegou e eu vi o que ela tinha pensado, ela me enojava.

-Mandy, eu soube o que aconteceu com o seu namorado eu sinto muito.- Tanya disse, e me abraçou, eu a abracei de volta.

-Mandy! Finalmente você saiu daquele quarto.-Ness disse vindo me abraçar.

"_Obrigada Ness por me salvar de Tanya"- _eu transmiti para Ness através da mente da própria.

- Tanya, me desculpe mais eu vou roubar Ness por um tempinho.-ela disse sorrindo para Tanya e me puxando para o quarto dela.

-Mandy, você ta bem?-ela perguntou.

-Apesar de tudo eu estou sim.-eu disse olhando para baixo.

-Uma pena o que aconteceu com ele, vocês formavam um casal tão bonitinho.-ela disse sorrindo.

-Mais desde que ele foi para guerra, eu sabia que de certa forma não existira mais a gente.-eu disse olhando para baixo.-Mas, agora um novo começo se inicia agora, literalmente.-eu disse.

-Pode ter certeza que sim, você não sabe o quanto você é importante para a tia Alice.-Ness disse.

-Ela também é importante para mim, ela é como uma mãe que eu nunca tive.-ela disse, eu senti o cheiro de Alice atrás da porta.-Entra, Alice.-eu disse sorrindo.

-Mandy!-ela disse com emoção na voz, me abraçou, ela nunca se cansava de se emocionar com as minhas declarações, naquele momento Ness nos deixou sozinhas.

-Você já sabia de tudo isso que eu disse para Ness.-eu disse, ela sorriu.-E ouvir a conversa dos outros atrás da porta é uma coisa muito feia.

-Eu sei de tudo isso, mais eu não me canso de ouvir.-ela disse.-E eu não tenho culpa se eu tenho uma super audição.-ela riu.

-Eu te amo muito,mãe.-Eu disse, Jasper ficou parado na porta.-Eu também te amo, muito pai, vocês são incríveis, eu pensei que nunca mais eu teria pais na minha vida.

**Voltei depois da tanto tempo, mais agora só continuo se vocês me mandaram reviews, viu?**

**Dependo do numero de reviews, no final de semana eu posto mais !**

**beijinhos**


	14. Chapter 14

No dia seguinte tinha feito muito sol, eu,Alice e Jasper, estávamos mais unidos do que nunca, eu estava começando a acreditar no destino.

Como estava sol, eu teria que ficar em casa, com Tanya e todo mundo, Tanya, era um amor de pessoa com todo mundo, inclusive com Edward, e comigo eu tinha a sensação de que ela estava sendo falsa.

Estava na sala, jogando Wii, com Emmett, e eu estava ganhado.

-Mandy, assim não dá, você só rouba.-ele disse reclamando, assim que eu tinha ganhado mais uma vez.

-Eu não roubo, você que é muito ruim.-eu disse sorrindo para ele.

-Emm, Mandy, já esta ganhado de você.-Mãe disse quando chegou da caçado com o meu Pai, eles subiram as escadas para tomar banho.

Depois de uns quinze minutos Tanya, venho jogar com a gente, ela era tão ruim, que nem se eu tentasse eu seria tão ruim quanto ela.

-Não quero mais jogar isso, é muito complicado.- ela disse se jogando no sofá.

-_Não é difícil, era só ela ser um pouquinho melhor.-_eu transmiti para Emmett através dos pensamentos da Tanya.

-Mandy.-Emmett me repreendeu sorrindo.

-Não sei do que você ri tanto mais eu vou subir.-ela disse irritada, ela subiu e subiu as escadas rebolando.

-Não gosto dela.-eu disse.

-Mandy, vem aqui.-Minha mãe me chamou, eu subi as escadas até o quarto dela, ela estava sentada na cama, enquanto o meu pai lia um livro sobre filosofia.

-Oi.-eu disse, sentando na cama perto dela.

-Como você é nova aqui, os Volturi podem aparecer a qualquer hora, isso pode acontecer quando você estiver com a gente ou não.-ela disse preocupada.

-Você viu eles vindo?-eu perguntei assustada.

-Não, mais isso pode acontecer e eu ficar sabendo dois minutos antes de acontecer.-ela disse.

-Mais o que eu faço?

-Você deve relutar, mais se não tiver jeito, você deve ir com eles.-Meu pai disse abaixando o livro.

-Ir com eles?

-É, vai ser melhor no futuro.-ele disse, colocando o fim no assunto, minha mãe ficou séria e olhando um ponto fixo.

-_Tanya para, você sabe que eu sou casado e que nunca aconteceu e nunca vai acontecer algo com a gente._-Ouvi a voz de Edward vindo do outro quarto, em menos de 5 segundos, todos estávamos na porta do quarto olhando aquela cena, Bella voando para cima de Tanya e Edward tentando segurar a Bella, mais foi em vão.

-Edward, deixa a Bella bater na Tanya, eu disse para você que iria acontecer alguma coisa.-eu disse, minha mãe me apreendeu, e Edward me olhou feio, mais eu tinha razão.


	15. Chapter 15

A primeira coisa que eu consegui me concentrar, foi no menino loiro, ele ficava olhando para mim, ele negava algo com a cabeça.

-Alec, vai logo, acaba com elas, eu quero voltar para casa.-A loira gritava para o menino, que logo de cara eu deduzir ser Alec.

-Não, Não... eu não consigo.-ele disse envergonhado.

-Como não! Não me diga que está com dó dela?-o homem moreno perguntou para ele com raiva.

-Eu não sei, eu só não consigo.-ele disse, saindo correndo pela floresta.

Eu pensei que naquele momento, eu não sei como, eu iria morrer de vez, mas logo vi a minha mãe com toda a família, pronto eu sabia que aquilo iria dar uma bela de uma luta, Emmett tinha me ensinado algumas coisas, e eu sabia mais ou menos o que fazer, é igual ele disse para mim: Não tem como você prevê uma luta, ela apenas acontece, agora você falasse isso para a sua mãe, ela iria responder outra coisa.

Eu me levantei e me juntei a eles, o meu pai veio para o meu lado e disse que eu não precisava lutar, e que eu poderia ir para casa, que estaria tudo bem, eu apenas assenti, e ele me garantiu que não ia ter perigo de alguém me atacar de novo.

Quando cheguei em casa, eu fui para o meu quarto, e fiquei lá, primeiro eu ficar irritada com o meu pai, por não deixar eu lutar, mais depois eu entendi o porque disso.

Fiquei vendo a noite, ela poderia esconder tantas coisas, mesmo depois de tudo, eu ainda achava que a vida poderia ser uma caixinha de surpresas.

-Eu nunca pensei que você, iria fazer isso comigo.-eu ouvi, uma voz, eu me virei para ver quem era, eu me assustei quando, vi aquele menino que eu tinha visto na floresta, o Alec.

-Como você entrou aqui?-perguntei sentando na minha cama, ele também se sentou, só que bem na ponta.

-Você deixou a porta aberta, e eu entrei.-ele disse, eu ia me levantando para fechar a porta.-Senta ai, eu já fechei a porta.

-Eu pensei que você ia me matar.-eu disse, voltando a me sentar na cama.

-É, eu também.-ele disse, suspirando.-Mais eu não consegui.

-Acho que isso é bom.-eu disse quebrando o gelo, funcionou, ele deu um sorriso, por menos que seja, ele deu.

-Sabe, Mandy, eu nunca desisti de matar alguém.-ele confessou.

-Você sabe o meu nome?-Eu era idiota, que tipo de pergunta eu tava fazendo?- Quer dizer, por que você acha que não consegui me matar?

-Respondendo a sua primeira pergunta, a gente já sabia antes de vir para cá, e eu não tenho resposta pra a segunda.-ele disse, ouvimos barulho dos outros entrando na casa.-Eu tenho que ir.-ele disse.

-Você vai voltar?-soltei sem querer.

-Só se você quiser.-eu sorri.-Então eu volto.-ele disse sorrindo.


	16. Chapter 16

Alec P.O.V

Quando cheguei na casa que nós tínhamos alugado nos Estados Unidos, Aro tocou o meu ombro e viu a minha conversa com Mandy, era melhor eu mostrar tudo para ele agora do que depois.

-Você acha mesmo que os Cullens vão te aceitar?-ele perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-Acho Carlisle tem um bom coração, ao contrario de você.-eu disse.

-Mais acho difícil, sabe você matou pessoas para se alimentar e você faz isso desde que você foi criado.-ele disse se sentando na cadeira que ele ficava desde que tínhamos chegado.

-Pode ser impossível, mas não difícil e se for preciso eu mudo a minha vida por ela.-eu disse indo em direção a floresta.

Eu me encostei em uma arvore e fiquei lá, de olhos fechados tentando me tranqüilizar, os cheiros da floresta era tão diferente dos cheiros que eu estava acostumado a sentir quando eu ia caçar, eu tinha resolvido tentar não podia ser tão difícil.

Me levantei, comecei a correr em direção a alguma coisa, quando me dei conta eu estava com os dentes em um urso, na hora aquilo me causou repulsa, eu soltei o bicho que já estava morto, e me afastei.

-No começo não é fácil.-eu ouvi a voz do Cullen, o marido de Alice.-Mas quando tem alguém nesse meio isso fica mais fácil, você começa a pensar por ela.-ele disse vindo e minha direção e se sentando ao meu lado.

-É, eu só não pensei que iria ser tão nojento assim.-eu disse, ele riu.

-No começo eu passei muito mal, depois de algum tempo se alimentando de humanos, animais não parece uma boa opção.-ele disse, e eu assenti.

Assim passamos uns 15 minutos ele sentado do meu lado e eu olhando aquele urso com sangue escorrendo do seu corpo.

-Eu soube que você estava na casa hoje, conversando com Mandy.-ele disse.

-Me desculpe Sr. Cullen, mas eu não queria causar problema.-eu disse olhando para baixo.

-SR? Me chame de Jasper esta ótimo.-ele disse rindo e eu ri junto.-Alec, eu só toquei nesse assunto por que eu só quero que a Mandy seja feliz, ela já sofreu muito na antiga vida dela.-ele disse.

-O que aconteceu com ela?-eu sussurrei.

-Parece que os antigos pais dela não gostava muito dela, e foi morar com o namorado que acabou indo para guerra, ele iria ser pai sem saber, mas a Mandy não agüentou tudo isso a acabou tentando o suicídio, mesmo sabendo que tinha uma vida dentro dela, foi ai que Alice encontrou ela.-ele contou a história da Mandy, aquilo me pegou se supressa porque eu não tinha idéia do que tinha sido a vida dela.

Percebi que naquele momento, ela iria precisar de mim e eu iria apoiar ela no que ela quisesse.


	17. Chapter 17

Eu estava sentada na varanda vendo o efeito que o sol causava na minha pele eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com o fato de minha pele brilhar quando eu ficava exporta ao sol, pelo o jeito aquele seria um dia que eu não sairia de casa.

Eu estava pensando em Alec, bom isso era uma coisa que eu fazia desde que o conheci, era difícil de acreditar que ele era capaz de matar pessoas para se alimentar mais não tinha nada que poderia fazer em relação aquilo já que o extinto dele. Meu celular me despertou dos meus pensamentos.

_Me encontre na floresta_

_A._

Na hora, eu avisei minha mãe pelo meu pai, e comecei a correr em direção à floresta para encontrar Alec, pelo menos ele me salvou de um dia bem tedioso na minha casa, já que o tio Emmett não estava lá para animar a casa.

Eu tinha acabado de entrar na floresta e senti algo me puxar em direção a minha arvore, no começo eu não fazia idéia do que era mais segundos mais tarde senti o cheiro de Alec, eu logo sorri.

- Você quase me matou. – Eu disse, quando ele me encostou em uma arvore.

- Eu nunca faria isso. – Ele disse me dando um leve beijo em meus lábios, eu fiquei olhando para ele a gente nunca havia se beijado antes, eu estava com a mão em seus cabelos e ele com a mão em minha cintura.

Ele pegou a minha mão e começamos a andar, a pele dele brilhava mais do que a minha, naquele momento eu fiquei imaginando se eu e Alec seriamos igual aos meus pais ou algo parecido.

-Mandy, tenho algo para te contar. – Ele disse quando nos sentamos em uma pedra bem alta.

- O que? – Eu disse brincando com os dedos dele.

- Eu quero viver igual a você e a sua família, eu não quero mais viver como a minha família depois que eu conheci você eu vi o que eu fazia não estava certo. – Ele disse olhando nos meus olhos.

- Mais Alec isso vai ser muito difícil já que você se alimenta de humanos há um tempinho. – Eu disse, ele deu um sorriso.

-Eu sei, Mandy, mais ontem quando eu fui caçar eu não me senti bem quando eu vi aquela pessoa morta na chão e ela tinha morrido por minha causa, e sem contar que a Jane e o Aro ficam tirando uma com a minha cara.- ele disse olhando para baixo, eu puxei o rosto dele e beijei ele.

-Eu vou falar com Carlisle. – Eu disse passando a mão pelo rosto dele.


End file.
